Who Is Kurt Wagner?
by MeadowLark4491
Summary: Kurt is having a bad day and things are about to get a whole lot worse. Includes Nightcrawler, Cyclops, and Storm, and numerous others will make appearances at a later time. Kuroro and Jott. This story will not be finished, sorry all.
1. Chap 1: Introspection

Disclaimer: The X-Men are © Marvel.

Claims: Julianna, William, Andria (Electra), Chris (Cyber), and other miscellaneous characters that you do not recognize are © me, do not use them without asking or dire consequences will follow.

A/N: I use a combination of comic and movie in my story My choice of pairings (whether you like them or not) are: Kitor (they're married) Romy (they're not) and Kuroro (they aren't either)

* * *

Kurt Wagner was seated, leaning against a wall, with his legs stretched out in front of him. '_I __should be grading papers or helping _mein _students untangle their puzzles. I'm not though; I'm __sitting here trying to hide from life. My cause is almost as hopeless as Jonah's. He ran from __God. I run from life_.' He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Julianna calling him.

"Kurt? Kurt Wagner? Oh. There you are. My dad sent me to tell you that . . . " She stopped as he stared at her, with his odd eyes unfocused.

"Who is that?"

"It's Julianna. Your Anya."

"_Nein, Liebchen_, I know who you are. I meant 'Who is Kurt Wagner?'" Kurt turned his head so that he was staring at the opposite wall. His expression was distant as he continued, "Not literally, _Mein_ Anya, but I do wonder, who am I?"

"You're a teacher of Geography. You're German, you are Nightcrawler of the X-Men. You're a teleporter, you are . . . "

"_Nein. Nein._ That is who you see me as. There are others who have called me things much worse, more evil, than 'Mutie.' I've been called a freak, inhuman. I was a gypsy, after that I was a side show attraction. I've been used like an old rag, to be discarded after use without a thought of the scars and pain it would cause.

"I've been worse things than a freak to be laughed at. I've been used as a thief, an assassin, a scapegoat who could be left for the police to catch." Kurt sighed heavily "I have become somewhat hard to the world. _Ja_, I have become adept at hiding it, but the constant smiles become rather tiring after awhile. I think that I have convinced most of the people here that my life is all joy. Even those of them who know my history."

Kurt laughed mirthlessly and his eyes became like chips of flint. "There is one thing you forgot to mention when you said who I am. I am the son of Mystique. Her blood flows in my veins."

Julie didn't like the direction Kurt's thoughts were headed. "Maybe it does, but her heart doesn't beat in your chest. Her heart is a heart of stone, but yours can be touched. That does mean you can be hurt but it also means that you can love. Are Kurt Wagner, teleporter and Mystique, shape shifter one and the same? No! They are two completely different people.

"You asked who you are. I can answer you. I can sum you up in three words, Kurt Wagner, hero."

"Hero? Me? I am afraid that you have the wrong man, Julianna."

"You don't have to win epic battles to be a hero. All you have to do is affect someone in a good way. You've supported me through a lot: my moving out, Dad's secret, and coming to the school.

"You've given me the push starts I've needed. You remember what Andi was like, don't you? The only reason she isn't still like that is because **you** sent me to talk to her."

Kurt shook his head, "I still do not think 'hero' is the right word to describe me. I'm not a planner like your father, or a fighter like Wolverine, or . . . Do you have a watch, Anya?" Julie showed him the time. "_Mein_ BAMF! I would forget _mein_ head if it was not attached! I've got to go to a meeting. _Gruss Gott, Mein Anya_."

With that Kurt teleported.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

BAMF! "Whoooooa! Ouch." Kurt cautiously picked himself up off the floor and helped Wolverine set the chair back up.

"Watch where yer jumpin', Elf," the Canadian growled.

"I am truly sorry, _mein fruend_. I thought I had allowed enough distance to avoid the furniture."

"Well y' obviously didn't. We were in the middle of a meetin' we need ta finish."

"You have a point, _mon ami_. One of few dis Cajun t'inks," Gambit called from across the room.

Before Wolverine could retort, Hank McCoy spoke up from his seat on the couch. "Actually, Mr. LeBeau, he always has six."

"Seven. You forgot the one on his head, Herr McCoy." Kurt quickly BAMFed to a windowsill that was well out of Logan's claw range.

Scott Summers looked around severely, "If you are all finished insulting a teammate, I need you to turn in the grades for this quarter."

Kurt almost fell from his perch, "They're due today!"

"Yes, Kurt. Don't you have them?"

"I only got the students' projects on Friday. I haven't gotten them all graded yet!"

Scott sighed, "They can be turned in on Wednesday if you don't have them today, but that is the **absolute** latest."

"Ach, _Danke schön_. I'll have them for you by then."

"Good. Now you should also have . . . "Scott trailed off then turned to the Beast. "Hank, I believe you know the requirements. Would you let the others know, please? Kurt, the professor wants to see us."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Professor Charles Xavier looked up from his desk as the two men opened his door. "Ah, Scott, thank you for your promptness. You didn't, however, need to leave in the middle of your meeting."

Cyclops nodded, "We were almost finished, sir. What did you want to see us about? Your message wasn't exactly clear on that point."

"I have received information about a mutant convention in the city. I would like the two of you to go and listen in on the convention. I am not sure what it is about, so, Kurt, you need to wear your image inducer."

The German sighed, then agreed, "When do we leave, Herr Professor?"

"As early as possible tomorrow morning."

Kurt and Scott rose and left.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at his clock. Midnight, the mansion was asleep then what had awakened him? He was thinking about going back to sleep when he heard a noise down the hall. He got out of bed and went to the door; all thoughts of sleep fled as the noise came again, this time from the stairwell.

His curiosity piqued Kurt went down stairs. He reached the bottom just in time to see Cyclops enter the library. Nightcrawler watched from the doorway as his teammate made his way over to the person seated on the couch.

"Annie?"

Julianna looked up at Scott, "What is it, sir?"

"Why are you down here so late?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

"I had a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep." She suddenly turned to him and buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Dad, do you have to go?"

"You and I both know the answer to that, princess. Kurt and I told the professor that we would. We don't have a choice." He answered, stroking his daughter's flame-colored hair.

"But you can't," Julie insisted, pulling out of her father's embrace. "Something awful will happen if you do. I'm not sure what, but I think it has something to do with Mystique and the brotherhood. I'm afraid someone might die. All I know is that you're walking into a well-laid trap."

Scott seemed at a loss for a reply so Kurt decided it was time to step in. He went over to the couch and rested his hand on Julianna's shoulder, "You don't need to worry, after all it was Professor Xavier himself who gave us the order. _Nein_, it couldn't have been a shapeshifter because he contacted your father mentally. Don't worry, _Liebchen_, I'll keep an eye on your father for you."

"But wh–"

"And I'll keep an eye on Kurt. Nothing will happen; Mystique wont be able to do anything to us." Scott murmured in his daughter's ear, Julianna looked anything but convinced.

Kurt tried again to allay her fears, "Your father is right. If we are both taking every precaution and watching our companion's step as well as our own Mystique won't have a prayer."

"But you don't understand," the young mutant protested.

Her father looked her straight in the eye as he responded, "You're right, I don't understand. What I **know**, though, is that it is late and we need to get up early." With that Scott stood, kissed his daughter's forehead, and left.

She watched him leave and then turned to Kurt, "He's wrong, you know. You could have said 'no',and you still could. You don't have to do this."

Kurt sat down in the spot that Scott had just vacated. "Anya, you know that, and I know that, but your father has a sense of duty that shows up at some of the worst times. This was **not** such an instance; I agreed with him."

Julianna seemed a little disappointed as she looked up and met Kurt's golden eyes. "Promise me that you won't let anything happen to him?"

Nightcrawler hesitated then shook his head, "Anya, please don't ask me to make promises I can't keep. You know nothing is guaranteed in this life we lead."

"Please . . ."

"_Nein_, I cannot."

"All right," Julianna sighed, resignedly, "Kurt, this is off subject and I can't explain it, but about that conversation we had earlier, I think you'll find your answers while you're gone."Kurt looked at the young shapeshifter with an upraised eyebrow. Julianna shrugged then opened her mouth to say something else, but Kurt put a finger to her lips.

"Shh. I asked you not to require promises from me that I am incapable of, no arguments."

Jules looked away and stood up. When she turned back to Kurt, she was all formality, "Goodnight, Mr. Wagner."

"Julie . . . I'm sorry"

Her expression changed fractionally, "No, I was out of line. Goodnight," and with that she left.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Julianna woke up and looked at her clock. It read eight A.M.. She sprang from her bed, noticing that her roommate was already up. As she was gathering her clothes there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Andria entered. "Oh. Andi, have my dad and Kurt left yet?"

Andi nodded, "They left 'bout an hour ago."

Julie's face fell, "Dang I really wanted to talk to them."

Andi reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, "Before Ah forgit, Jules, Mr. Wagner wanted me t' give y' this."

Julie took the paper, from her best friend, and unfolded it. On it were two words, "I promise."

* * *

Meadowlark4491: Thank you for reading this. I will have chapter two up ASAP. Please review, constructive criticism welcomed, flames will be ignored. Thank you again. 


	2. Chap 2: Birthdays and Villains

Disclaimer: The X-Men are © Marvel.

Claims: Julianna, William, Andria (Electra), Chris (Cyber), and other miscellaneous characters that you do not recognize are © me, do not use them without asking or dire consequences will follow.

A/N: I apologize for the amount of time it's taken for this update but I just got it back from the person who was editing it.

I use a combination of comic and movie in my story

My choice of pairings (whether you like them or not) are: Kitor (they're married) Romy (they're not) and Kuroro (they aren't either)

* * *

Chapter 2 – Birthdays and Villains

A young, brown-haired, woman was walking down the hall of her hotel, hardly noticing where she was, when she ran into a couple of men. The taller of the two, she guessed he was just over 6', looked her up and down from behind his red sunglasses. The other man, meanwhile, was apologizing profusely in a thick German accent. He nervously brushed a piece of black hair away from his forehead and looked at her with deep blue eyes. She told him not to worry about it, and that it was her fault. After one last apology he hurried after his tall friend, who had continuing to their room. She watched as they unlocked the door and entered. Would she have been so interested if she had seen, moments later, the black-haired man remove his wristwatch and suddenly transform into a furred monster?

Kurt set the image inducer down on the dresser and turned to Scott. "I swear, the only reason Xavier sent me along was so that I would have to wear that blasted thing!"

Scott looked at the German, with an eyebrow cocked, and queried, "What makes you think so?"

"The fact that he has been put out for years about me refusing to wear one, that's what."

Cyclops shook his head at his friend and turned away. Kurt sighed thoughtfully as he opened his suitcase and pulled out a photo. "What is it, Nightcrawler?"

"Hmmmm? Oh, just a picture Storm gave me on my last birthday."

"Speaking of birthdays, what are you giving her for hers?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Because it's the week after next."

"_Was_! You must have the date wrong."

"No. I'm positive. You could call Kitty for gift ideas."

". . . _Ja. _I think I'll do that. . . ."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Shadowcat was manning the phones. It had been a really quiet day so when the phone rang she pounced on it. "Professor Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, Katherine Pryde-Rasputin speaking. How may I help you?"

"That's quite a mouthful, isn't it, _Katzchen_."

"Kurt? You guys just left. Why are you calling?"

"Because I realized that Ororo's birthday is in two weeks. I was wondering what she wanted."

"From you?"

"_Nein_, from the Incredible Hulk. Of course from me!"

Kitty didn't pause, "A candlelight dinner and a ring."

There was silence on the other end. When Kurt did speak, his voice was hesitant. "A candlelight d-dinner and a-a ring?"

Kitty raised her eyes skyward and sighed, "Yes, Kurt, that's what I said."

"But–"

"Oh dear. I've got a call on the other line," The phaser said, lying through her teeth, "bye, Kurt." Before the German teleporter could reply, she hung up. "Men are such idiots!" Her husband, who was walking by, stuck his head in the door.

"What gives you such a low opinion of us, _Katya_?"

"Kurt."

"And what did our blue friend do to give men such a bad name?"

"Pitor, when someone mentions a candlelight dinner what comes to mind?"

"A romantic setting?"

Kitty rocked back in her chair, "Ding, ding, ding! Men win a hundred points! If you add a ring to that dinner what do you get?"

Colossus looked at her quizzically, "A proposal of marriage?"

The woman threw up her hands and exulted, "Hooray! Men aren't completely hopeless!"

Pitor quietly left, nearly convinced that his wife had gone insane.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kurt stared at the phone in his hand for a full minute after Kitty hung up. He put the phone down and slowly turned to Scott. "Would you do me a favor and tell me that I misinterpreted that?"

"What?"

"'A candlelight dinner and a ring.'"

"Sounds like a marriage proposal."

Kurt sat down on one of the beds, "That's what I was afraid of."

"Why?"

"It's what, according to Kitty, Ororo wants from me."

"So?"

"So I don't think I'm ready."

"Kurt, how long have you known her?"

"Fifteen years, maybe."

"Closer to twenty. You've put it off for too long and you seem to be the only person who doesn't see that."

Nightcrawler shrugged, then changed the subject quickly, "Have you thought about what Julianna said?"

"Not really. I think it was probably just the memory of her dream."

"Maybe, but maybe not."

"You don't believe her do you?"

"I don't know, _mein fruend_. It isn't like her. If it was just her dream, I don't think she would have argued with you about it. The real question is: do **you** believe her?"

"No. She's still just an untrained, untested, girl."

"She's almost seventeen! Did you really forget that or are you just ignoring that fact?"

"I know she's seventeen. She looks just like Jean when I met her," Scott said, quietly.

"That's another thing! Anya isn't her mother and it isn't fair, to either of you, to compare them!"

"I know that. It's just . . ."

"Scott, I don't mean to sound calloused, but it's been ten years. Jean isn't coming back." Kurt spoke with a sorrow that Scott didn't hear, a pain that he didn't see.

Cyclops whirled on his partner, "Why not? We thought the same thing before!"

"It was never this long though. _Ich bedaure_"

Cyke scowled and headed to the door, "I'll meet you at the conference at six o'clock sharp!" Kurt sighed as the door slammed behind his teammate.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kurt arrived at the old warehouse, where the convention was being held, a few minutes before six. He was met by a woman who appeared to be in her early forties. She had dark hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. The woman looked him up and down then asked what he wanted. "I'm here to cover the convention. My partner should be along soon."

She raised an eyebrow, "The entrance is at the end of that alley. If you'll tell me what your partner looks like I'll send him, or her, in after you."

"Thank you, no. I told him I'd meet him here."

"Suit yourself."

Kurt looked up as a car approached, "Ah. Here he is now."

Scott got out of the car and came over. After giving Kurt an icy look he turned to the woman. "My name's Scott Sumner. I see you've already met Kurt."

"That's his name?"

"_Ja_, that's my name." Kurt responded, glaring at Scott.

"Who d'you work for?"

"What?" Scott looked confused.

"Your partner said you were covering the conference."

"Oh. A small paper from a few miles north. Kurt, how 'bout you go on in. I'll be there in a minute."

"I wi–" The teleporter stopped when he saw the set of his friend's jaw. "Alright," he walked down the alley, muttering. He reached the door at the end and tried it. Much to his surprise, it was locked.

An arm suddenly shot out and tightened around his neck. Kurt couldn't concentrate enough to 'port. He slammed his elbow into the gut of whoever was holding him, but the blow rebounded before it touched the person. _Unus! Then the other members must be . . . Scott!_ Kurt felt a needle inserted into his arm. When the syringe was empty, the grip on his throat loosened so that he could breathe easily. He was still having trouble concentrating.

_I can't 'port in this condition, I'll end up in a wall. It doesn't matter. I've got to_. Kurt BAMFed to the entrance of the alley. He arrived in time to see Scott crumple to the ground and Mystique revert to her normal form.

"Always the hero, aren't you, Nightcrawler?"

"What do you want?" He asked, trying to clear his mind.

"You look exhausted. Maybe you should rest."

_Rest. _Ja,_ that sounds wonderful. Wait a moment. What am I thinking? This is Mystique!_ Kurt swayed a little. He could feel something other that blood flowing through his veins.

"Kurt, _mein sohn_ rest, sleep." Mystique changed again and Kurt found himself looking at Margali.

"_Mutter,_" Kurt murmured. Nein_! It's not Margali, _Dummestück_! Wake up . . . wake up. You have to get out of here._ The drug finally took effect and Kurt slipped into darkness.

* * *

Meadowlark4491: Thank you to my reviewers.

**Flamegirl**– You _and _your sister put me on your favorites list? Thank you. I hope you continue with the story you're writing the plot line is really good.

**Jinxeh**– I have been reading your stories. To say I was mad when it was thought that "Jumper" had been killed is putting it lightly. I have ideas for stories in which he has a few kids as well.I hope the format is fixed now. Jilianna's relationship with Kurt is rather like Jenny's was during the original stories.

I was wondering if you think I should write in Kurt's accent. Thank you for reading, I love getting feedback so I would appreciate it if you would hit that little button that says "send review". I will update as soon as I can, but with school and all it may be a while.


	3. Chap 3: It's Me Tischge

Disclaimer: The X-Men are © Marvel.

Claims: Julianna, William, Andria (Electra), Chris (Cyber), and other miscellaneous characters that you do not recognize are © me, do not use them without asking or dire consequences will follow.

A/N: I use a combination of comic and movie in my story

My choice of pairings (whether you like them or not) are: Kitor (they're married) Romy (they're not) and Kuroro (this is a minor one)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 3– "It's me, Tischge"**

When Kurt came to his head was throbbing. He opened his eyes and immediately closed them against the blinding light. When he tried to open them again all hope that he was simply in the med-lab, although why he would have been there was beyond him, vanished. The room he was in was bare. It had no windows and only one door.

Nightcrawler reached up to rub the back of his neck and his hand came in contact with a piece of metal. He followed it all the way around his neck. _This is just great. A genosha collar._

The X-man looked up as someone entered the room. "Margali? _Was ist denn geschehen_?_ Wo bin ich?_"

"I can't tell you where we are," the older woman responded, with a German accent. "I can tell you what happened, though."

"Well?" Kurt prompted when she wasn't more forthcoming.

"From what I heard, Mystique somehow tricked your Professor Xavier into sending you and your friend to investigate a convention having to do with mutants. She and the brotherhood were waiting, but you know all that..."

"_Ja_. I have a couple of questions, Margali."

"Hmmmm?"

"Why are you here?"

"I believe she said something about leverage."

There was something wrong with that picture but Kurt's brain was still addled from the drug. "This doesn't make sense, why would she go to so much trouble? You were in Germany two days ago...maybe three..." Margali shrugged in reply and Kurt extended a hand to her, "Would you do me a favor and help me up?"

When she did he found that he had to lean on the wall for support. "Kurt, _mien sohn_, are you alright?"

"It's just a slight dizzy spell,_ mach dich keine Sorgen._" He put his hand to his face and appeared to be thinking, "I'm curious, do you know why Mystique captured Cyclops any me?"

"I don't know why she took Cyclops. I believe she caught you because you are very observant. She knows that you know the name, and power of nearly every student at that school."

"Somehow I doubt that's the reason. I'm the wrong person to ask, I'm simply a teacher of history and geography. They don't use their powers in my class. Anyway, this is mystique we're talking about. If she wants that information there is no reason that she cannot get it by other means." Margali nodded and Kurt switched subjects, something he was becoming adept at. "Margali, I know this sounds strange at a time like this but, I have a lady friend who would love your hand lotion. What is it?"

The woman looked at him oddly, "Citrus breeze."

"Answer me one more question. Why are _you_ wearing it? I thought you hated citrus scents."

"I–er–I–"

"_I_ think you should research your characters better, Mystique."

The blue shapeshifter suddenly stood before him, "I'd be careful if I were you, you–"

"Language, Mystique, language," Nightcrawler smiled as he interrupted. She slapped him. "Oho so you do more than bark," his smile had vanished.

"You'll find out just how poisonous my bite is, Kurt Wagner."

"I want the truth, Mystique, what do you want with me?"

"Exactly what I told you, information." She turned to go, "After I get that you wi–"

"You will not get that from **me**."

Mystique came back and Kurt stiffened as she ran her hand down the side of his face. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I _will_ get that information, in fact when we're done with you you'll be **begging** to give it." She walked over to the door, "When I get those facts you will have two choices, join us or die!" The door slammed behind her.

Kurt slid down into a sitting position. The room was too bright, the only shadow in it being his own. He didn't know how much time had passed when the door opened again and Pyro entered.

"Ah, Mr. Wagner, Mystique has requested your presence in the 'grand ballroom,'milord."

Kurt looked up, he didn't like any of the Brotherhood members but Pyro was the one that he came closest to hating. "You can tell Mystique that I am sincerely sorry but I shall be unable to come."

"Well, that is a pity. You see my instructions were to bring you, willing or not."

"Go ahead and try, _Mein Herr_," Nightcrawler hissed and bared his fangs.

"Did I mention that we might be in contact with a certain African weather goddess?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, Pyro?"

"It's not polite to answer a question with a question. I meant that you need to contact your mansion to let them know that you are alright. You never know, Storm might be the one who you get through to. How is she these days?"

"Fine. Why do you want to know?" The teleporter glanced askance at Allerdyce.

"Just curious. I remember her as very beautiful and well-shaped."

"Keep your slimy hands off of her!" Kurt growled.

"Or what? You'll continue with these open-ended threats? I'm terrified X-Man," Pyro sneered.

Nightcrawler lunged at the other man, landing a heavy blow to his jaw. Pyro stumbled backwards and then trapped the German in a ring of fire.

"Oho! So the cur does do more than bark!"

Kurt tried to teleport but cried out in pain as the collar, which he had forgotten about, zapped him. The flames around him drew closer and then suddenly dissipated. The teleporter glared at Pyro as he walked forward.

"For some odd reason Mystique insisted that you be kept alive and unharmed. You're lucky, _I_ would love to see how long it takes for all your fur to burn. Come now, we've kept her waiting long enough." Before Nightcrawler could react the other mutant leaped forward and snapped a pair of cuffs on his wrists.

Kurt allowed himself to be led to the main room. When Pyro opened the door Mystique looked up.

"Ah, there you are, gentlemen. We've been waiting for you.'

As they stepped fully into the room Kurt saw that Scott was already there. His attention was diverted to Mystique when she picked up one of the com links and came over.

"Nightcrawler, you need to contact your school and make sure they know how the convention is going."

"Why?"

"Because it's been nearly two days since you two left and they'll be expecting you to contact them."

"Let me rephrase that, why me?"

"Three reasons; one, there's no one on the Brotherhood who's voice comes close to sounding like yours. Two, Unus and Blob over there have some grudges against Cyclops that they would love to repay. Three, if you don't I will seriously consider letting Pyro carry out his threat to you."

Kurt's shoulders sagged, in apparent defeat, "Give me the communicator." When he received it he looked at his wrists and commented, "I need these cuffs removed."

"Why on earth do you need that?" Mystique asked suspiciously.

Nightcrawler looked at her while he demonstrated what would happen. When he put the com link to his ear there was a sharp clang as the cuffs collided with the inhibitor collar that ringed his neck.

Mystique nodded and glanced at Pyro who sighed and took Kurt's bonds off.

The teleporter began trying to establish contact. "This is Nightcrawler calling the mansion, can you hear me?" After a couple of minutes someone answered.

"Hello? Kurt?"

The German jumped as he heard the voice come from a speaker on the other side of the room. He shook his head and replied, "_Ja_, Ororo, it's me."

There was a relieved smile in her voice when she spoke, "Are you two alright? What's happening there?"

Kurt's mind was working quickly, "**We're **alright, however, my image inducer is acting odd."

"What do you mean?"

"It hasn't done anything severe but it does keep changing my eye color slightly. I don't know how much longer it'll hold out."

"If you'll come up here today we can get you a different one."

_She doesn't get it._ "_Nein_, it should be alright until the convention's over."

Ororo looked up when Julianna opened the door. "Kurt will you hold for one minute...thank you."

"Is that Mr. Wagner?"

Storm nodded, "Yes. Would you do something for me, Julianna?"

"What do you need?"

"I need you to change your voice so that it sounds a lot like mine but still has part of your voice, that Kurt would recognize, in it."

Julie looked at her oddly then shrugged. "Kurt, what's happening at the convention?"

Nightcrawler looked at Scott, Who's head had come up when the question was asked. "The sort of thing you would expect, speeches and such." His mind was still working out a way to show them the danger he and Cyclops were in.

"What is the basic opinion?"

He had it! "Anti- mutant, as we expected, Ororo."

There was silence on the other end.

"Ororo? Are you there?"

The response was shaky, "Y-yes, Kurt, I'm here. Where are you?"

What do you mean, Ororo? Im in New York, Manhattan if you want to be specific.'

"I mean where is Nightcrawler? You aren't him."

"_Was_?" On the outside Kurt appeared shocked, on the inside he was jumping fo rjoy.

"You aren't him. You just aren't. Where is he?"

Nightcrawler saw that Mystique was growing suspicious. He responded quickly, "It's me, _Tischge_." 1.

Julianna's eyes widened at Kurt's name for her. She stumbled backward, away from the communicator, with her hand over her mouth.

Ororo looked at the young shapeshifter questioningly.

The girl nodded slightly then left quickly.

The com crackled to life, "Ororo?"

"I'm here, Kurt."

"What just happened?"

"The com link's signal failed for a moment, that's all."

"Ah. Well we need to get going. Oh, tell Anya that I've been thinking and she was right about the question we discussed."

"Which question?"

"She'll know what I mean."

"Alright, goodbye, Kurt."

"_Auf Wiedersein._"

Kurt turned off the com and returned it to Mystique. She took it and gestured to Pyro and Unus.

Nightcrawler and Cyclops found themselves shoved along the a corridor. They were thrown into the room at the end.

Scott picked himself up and looked at Kurt, who was getting to his feet, "What question were you talking about?"

"The one that neither of us agreed with her on. The question her dream raised..."

"Oh," Cyclops looked around, "Any idea how long we've been here?"

"_Nein_, any idea how we'll get out of here?"

"Not yet..." Scott attention was focused on a small aperture set high in the wall. "Kurt, could you get up there and see where we are?"

"_Ja._ No sooner said than done." Nightcrawler began scaling the wall. He reached the hole and climbed onto the ledge.

"What do you see?"

"It looks like we're in an upper story of the warehouse the 'convention' was being held in."

"How do you know?"

"Well, it's the same view as when I was standing out front," Kurt carefully climbed down.

"Hmmmm."

"What are you thinking?" The teleporter queried as he approached the other man.

"I'm not sure yet. Let me sleep on it."

"Alright, sweet dreams," Nightcrawler said, sarcastically.

"Same to you," Cyke's reply held equal sarcasm.

* * *

German key

_Was ist denn geschehen?_ - What just happened?

_Wo bin ich?_ - Where am I?

_Mach dich keine Sorgen._ - Don't worry

(Thanks to **hedi** for correcting my German usage)

1. _Tischge _is an abbreviation of _Tischgebet_ which is the German word for "grace." The name Anya means grace, hence Kurt's name for her is "_Tischge._"

MeadowLark4491: Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm sorry this has taken so long, but I haven't had much time to write and I write as I go, and well...writer's block stinks. Please review, I do my best to read and review my reviewer's stories, so if you have a story you would like me to review please let me know and I'll look at that one first. Thank you again.


	4. Apologies

I apologize to all my readers, and to my small group of reviewers, but at my mom's orders I have to put this story on hiatus. I have an English project that may take me the rest of the school year, and until it's done, or until I have at least made substantial progress on it, I am not allowed to write any fanfiction. I am so sorry but I will update as soon as I have chapter four and my mom's permission.

Thank you for your patience,

MeadowLark4491


	5. Chap 4: Escape?

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, and Julianna . . . and any characters that you do not recognize, but in this chapter I only own the plot.

A/N: Omigosh! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. As you can probably guess, I finished the school project several months ago. . . .Well you see I then hit a severe case of writers' block in which my muse wanted to work on everything but this and I started attending public school this year... Anyhow, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4– Escape?**

Kurt blinked against the sun that was lancing through the window, directly into his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked around. "Where am–oh, right." He groaned as the occurrences of the past few days were recalled. Looking around he saw Cyclops who was seated with his back against the wall.

"So, you're finally awake."

"_Ja_, any idea as to how we get out of here?"

"Maybe, it probably won't work, but it's worth a shot."

"What's your idea?"

"One thing first. This plan involves taking a risk. A risk that might kill you . . . "

Nightcrawler shrugged casually, "If we don't get out of here we'll die anyway."

"In that case what we need to do is–" Scott was cut off as the door opened.

Blob entered and walked toward the X-men. Without a word he hauled the teleporter to his feet. The German gritted his teeth in pain, it felt like his arm was being yanked out of its socket.

Mystique smiled as Blob entered the room with Nightcrawler in tow. "So, Kurt, son, are you ready to tell me the powers of your students?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's nice to know if Xavier has anyone who might be of use to me."

Kurt rotated his shoulders after Fred released him. "I told you already. I don't allow powers in my classroom."

"Surely you know a couple of them. After all, they aren't always in your classroom."

"None that come to mind." Wagner's voice was a monotone, but tense as though he was trying to keep from responding sharply.

"I'm sure we can find some way to jog your memory . . . "

The teleporter's eyes widened and he stepped back, away from Mystique, right into Blob. The brotherhood member grabbed him hard, creating the sensation of being ground to dust.

Raven's eyes glinted as the other members of her brotherhood entered. Pyro tossed a fireball from one hand to the other. Sabertooth grinned, showing his fangs, and Unus hit his palm with a metal bar.

Nightcrawler struggled uselessly and then decided to risk a teleport. It was not a gamble that paid off. He arched his back in pain as the inhibitor sent a jolt of electricity through him.

John manipulated the fire into a coiled snake and looked at Mystique. "What d' y' need from 'im, Sheila?"

"You know what I need, Allerdyce. Have fun boys." She smiled over her shoulder and left.

Blob tossed Nightcrawler to one side. The German barely had time to get to his feet before Sabertooth leaped at him. Kurt used Creed's shoulders as a springboard to propel himself up onto a rafter. He perched on the beam, his left ankle bleeding where Victor's claws had nicked him, and tried to figure out his next move.

Pyro didn't give him that much time. A jet of flame came shooting toward the perch. Nightcrawler had no choice but to jump and hope that he landed on his feet. When he hit the ground, his ankle gave out beneath him and he crashed to the floor.

Before the teleporter could regain his footing Unus and Blob hauled him up by his arms. Allerdyce stood before him, "We've all th' time in th' world. This could go on for hours unless y' tell us what we need t' know."

"What makes you so certain that I have this information?" Kurt growled.

Pyro looked at Fred and nodded. Nightcrawler felt his left arm pop from its socket. St. John carefully put it back in place and posed the question again. The X-man didn't answer, this time receiving a blow to the jaw.

Mystique entered before the process could be repeated. "That's enough, boys. Let's try a more persuasive method." She stepped aside, "Nightcrawler, let me introduce you to our telepathic member."

As the telepath entered the German's jaw dropped, "You!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cyclops looked up as Kurt was thrown into the room. He went over to help his friend to his feet. Unknowingly, he grabbed Nightcrawler's left arm. The teleporter hissed in pain and pulled his arm away.

"What happened?" Scott asked with concern.

"They dislocated my shoulder, relocated it, sliced my ankle, tried to flame broil me, and then I spent who knows how long trying to block a rather strong telepath." Kurt gritted as he got to his feet and made his way across the room. He leaned against the wall before looking at his teammate. "So, what was your plan for getting out of here?"

"Well . . . **If** I can get that collar off of you can you 'port to the mansion?"

"What?! I– er–I–it– That's forty miles!"

"I asked if you **can**," Scott reminded.

"I might. But you know I've never accomplished a teleport of more than three miles!"

"Have you ever **tried** a longer teleport?"

The German shrugged, "Once or twice. When I was younger."

"And less experienced," Cyke supplied.

"But I was stronger, I had greater stamina."

Summers persisted, "And less control."

Kurt blinked at his friend in disbelief. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Dead ser–er sorry, poor choice of words. I'm very serious. Like you said earlier, 'If we don't get out of here we'll die anyway'."

The blue elf gnawed the tip of his spaded tail in nervous consideration. "I-I suppose, if I had an exact picture in my mind of where I was going, I could possibly pull it off."

"Alright then. Let's have a look at that collar." Scott moved so that he was behind his teammate. "Nice of Mystique to use a keyhole lock on this . . . "

"How so?"

"Well, it's not actually possible to fully inhibit my power. The collar just keeps it from doing too much damage. So, I open my visor just a little and . . . Aha! Your collar's open!" The collar came away in Scott's hand.

The two X-men spent the next three to five minutes getting an exact image of the rec. room imprinted into Nightcrawler's mind. Kurt looked at Cyclops. "**If** I make it, I'll be back to get you out as well. I made a promise to your daughter and I intend to keep it." Scott nodded and the German disappeared.

Every one of Nightcrawler's senses were thrown into instant confusion. There were loud explosions and complete silence at the same time. Absolute darkness fought with brilliant light for control of his vision. He felt as though he was being burned alive one moment and wandering the Arctic the next. Was he falling or flying? He began to feel nauseous. Never, as long as he could remember, had he experienced vertigo or anything resembling it. Now he experienced it all. Worst though were the feelings of being ripped to shreds and the inability to breathe.

As suddenly as it began the torment ceased and Kurt found himself in the rec. room. He had just time enough to register that Logan and Ororo were there before his legs gave out beneath him and he fell to the ground.

* * *

MeadowLark4491: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My writer's block has hit again, I know where I want to go...just not how to get there... My apologies for the brevity of this chapter. Please review. 


	6. Chap 5: We're Fightin' a Telepath!

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, and Julianna . . . and any characters that you do not recognize, but in this chapter I only own the plot.

A/N: I'm sorry about the lack of updates on this. I've lost inspiration on this story and am in process on writing my own novel. I will **try** to finish this, but I can give no promises.

* * *

**Chapter 5– "We're fightin' a telepath?!"**

Ororo and Logan looked up from their game of pool as Kurt appeared. He swayed unsteadily for a moment before he collapsed to the ground. Ororo's pool cue slipped from her hand and before it hit the ground she was at Kurt's side. "Logan, help me get him onto the couch!"

Wolverine had quickly made his way over and assisted the wind rider to move Kurt to the smaller couch. He could smell the dried blood on his friend and a growl issued from deep in his throat. "I'll go find Hank."

Storm barely registered what the Canadian said. She ran a gentle hand down the side of Kurt's face. She'd never seen him looking so pale. "Oh, Kurt. What happened to you?"

Logan reentered shortly thereafter with Hank in tow. The blue doctor moved rapidly over to Ororo's side. "What has occurred?"

"I don't know. He just appeared out of nowhere." Ororo's eyes were filled with worry as Hank began a cursory examination.

Hank drew in a sharp breath at the wound on Kurt's ankle. He moved to the teleporter's arm. When he touched Nightcrawler's left shoulder the German moaned. Beast bit his lip and felt around the shoulder slightly.

Kurt cried out and his golden eyes snapped open. "Was?" He tried to sit up but Ororo pushed him back down gently.

"Lie down."

"_Liebchen_..."

"No, Kurt–"

Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Hank cut them both off as he carefully cleaned Kurt's wound. The teleporter hissed slightly at the pain and glanced at his friend, his gaze sharp.

The blue doctor looked at Wagner. "My apologies." He numbed the wound area and then began to carefully treat and stitch up the wound.

Nightcrawler lay back resignedly, murmuring about the lack of time and the necessity of haste. Hank finished his treatment of Kurt's wounds and met his friend's golden eyes. "Kurt, could you shed some light on the occurrences? I saw the wound on your ankle and your shoulder is tender, but I am unable to fathom how those things, even when combined with a teleport could cause you to pass out of consciousness."

"It was the teleport, not the wounds that caused this, Henry."

"Your power has never had such adverse side effects, at least not for a very long time..."

"It does when the teleport is over forty miles."

Ororo's sky blue eyes widened. "Forty...! Kurt, how did..?"

"I'm not sure, but now is not the time."

"You said something like that while I was treating your wound. What do you mean?"

"We were led into a trap. Mystique was waiting for us. She has Scott."

Logan growled, "I'll go get a team t'gether."

Nightcrawler sat up, despite Hank and Ororo's protests. "I'm coming along."

Wolverine snorted. "Sorry, Elf, I don't think so. Ya can't even stand."

"Logan. I made a promise and I never go back on my word." Kurt's expression brooked no arguments but Logan wasn't in the mood to be contradicted.

"Not gonna happen."

The German stood, swaying slightly and favoring his left ankle, but stood nonetheless. "Any other reasons that I cannot join you?"

"Yer injured."

"I have been hurt worse in battle. I'll get some rest on the way to the location and be ready for the fight."

"Ya ain't comin'."

"We don't have time for this argument."

Logan growled deep in his throat, but the expression in the German-born mutant's eyes made even him think twice about arguing. "Fine. You can come, but it ain't my fault if you get hurt worse..." Logan exited and went to find a couple other X-men.

Ororo turned to Kurt with worry in her eyes. "Kurt, please..."

"_Liebling_, I made a promise..."

"The person you promised didn't mean for you to sacrifice your life!"

"Darling, I risk my life daily. Please understand, I have to do this."

The weather goddess looked as though she wanted to say something else, but she kept silent. Logan came into the room a couple minute's later with Gambit, Shadowcat, and Rogue following. He looked at Ororo and Kurt. "You two ready?"

"_Ja_. The sooner we get there the better for Scott."

Ororo's eyes went to Kurt's ankle, but she said nothing. The team went to the sub-basement and got into the blackbird. Kurt leaned back in his seat as Storm and Rogue took the controls. Logan sat down near Nightcrawler, but didn't say anything.

They flew for a while before Rogue called over her shoulder. "We'll be touching down in Manhattan in two minutes."

The German teleporter straightened and spoke for the first time. "Before we touch down I should give you warning. We're going to be going up against a strong telepath."

Wolverine's eyes glinted. "Wait a second. You mean we're fightin' one guy we can't touch, a woman who could be any of us, one who heals himself, another who can't be moved, that's not mentionin' a flamin' pyro! An' now y' tell us we're fightin' a telepath!?"

"I'm afraid so. Oh, Logan, another thing, we want the telepath alive and unharmed. No claws."

"Why?"

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to find a way to say what he had to say without too much trouble. There was none. "Because it's Jean."

* * *

A/N: I want to thank all of you guys for putting up with my tardy writing schedule. I know that waiting for updates for over a year sucks...but as I said up top I'm working on a novel. I may finally have the right one written too.

Please review.

Meadowlark4491


End file.
